


Gon and Killua's Hunterpedia: Public School Edition

by minikeemoo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bromance, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gon Freecss is a nice child, Killua is rebellious, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Slow Burn, Teenage Rebellion, Wholesome, but they'll age up as the story continues, just gon and Killua becoming and then being best friends, technically killugon but its just them becoming bestfriends, they're in like 2nd grade rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikeemoo/pseuds/minikeemoo
Summary: Ok so basically Gon and Killua are in 2nd grade, and they become friends. This is just their little adventures growing up in a school au because sometimes being a hunter is just a little too intense for 12 year olds.I'm not very good at writing small children, but man just wait till they get to middle school.This was originally a joke fic I made while calling my friend, so its a little bit goofier, a little bit wackier, a little bit sillier, and I drank La Croix while making it.This is my first fic, so sorry in advance for any grammatical errors!!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hisogon shippers aren't allowed to read this. Please stay far, far away:/
> 
> I'm intending to keep writing until they get to at least freshman year of high school, so if you for some reason want more content, you'll probably get it  
> also I originally wrote this in mla format and I refuse to change it.

Minikeem00  
GOwOd  
Creative Writing  
October 23, 2020  
A Good Day for Lauren the Puppy Fairy  
The familiar, musty smell of spit and plastic wafted into Killua’s nose as his stubby, prepubescent legs carried him through the media center. He sauntered passed the checkout section, ignoring the other kids brawling over the last copy of Guinness World Records 2002. He only had one thing on his tiny little mind: Lauren the Puppy Fairy (2006) by Daisy Meadows. His mind was so occupied, in fact, he didn’t notice one other little child accelerating ferociously towards the same destination. Both children made their way to the back corner of the library, labelled with a “Children’s Fantasy,” sign. A small woven basket, containing Daisy Meadows’ books, sat tucked in a shelf at the perfect height for younger students. The energetic child caught up with Killua as their hands crossed, both landing on Lauren the Puppy Fairy (2006).  
Not expecting contact with the greasy kid, Killua stumbled back and let out an undignified, “Corn nuts! Don’t touch me, nerd!”  
“Oh, my bad! I didn’t see ya there, friend,” the other child said with a wide grin.  
“Friend?” Killua pondered on what a “friend” was for a minute, before continuing. “Listen, I’m just here to grab my book, not get manhandled by a greasy Roblox gamer.”  
The child in no way reacted to Killua’s insults as he took a deep breath and explained, “I’m just here to grab a book, too! I finished Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy (2006), and Aunt Mito said if I didn’t bring a book home for D.E.A.R, she wouldn’t let the doctor man come over to play!”  
“Are you terminally ill?”  
“No..?”  
“Then you don’t need to see a doctor.” Killua’s patience was beginning to wear thin, and it showed in his comedically large scowl. “Now that we’ve covered that medical care isn’t essential, I’ll take my copy of Lauren the Puppy Fairy, and be on my way.”  
“You can see a doctor even if you aren’t terminally ill? Like, you’re supposed to go before your ailment becomes terminal?” The boy’s face displayed his vivid concern as Killua failed to comprehend what he was being told.  
“Well, Illumi told me that that’s just what weak people say. Kinda like bad people abusing religion in order to excuse bad behavior.”  
“What’s religion?”  
"How do you- You know what? Never mind.” Killua’s grimy hands stretched out and grabbed the book.  
“Hey wait a sec!” The boy practically screamed, attracting the attention of several nearby students.  
Lowering his voice, the boy continued, “I really need that book! Aunt Mito will get mad if I start another series without finishing the last!”  
“Why should I care? I don’t even know your name.” This boy was becoming quite the pain. All Killua wanted to do was curl up on the blue bean bag chair in the magazine nook with his book before library time ended.  
In disbelief, the boy stuttered out, “I’m Gon? Killua, we’ve been classmates for 3 years and sixteen days?”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean no?”  
“No.”  
“I-“  
“Listen Gon. I don’t care who you are, I just want my book. Hand it over and get outta my face.” Killua morphed his face into the most sinister expression he could muster, being a 7-year-old child.  
“I need something in my Lexile range though! This is the perfect book for getting Aunt Mito off my back!” Opposite of Killua, Gon had a pleading expression, not unlike Apple’s pleading emoji. “OH!” The once pleading expression turned into one of excitement as he continued, “What if we read it together?”  
Killua prepared himself to deny another stupid request from the kid before him, but his little baby brain short circuited when he glanced up and saw the excitement shine in Gon’s eyes.  
“I don’t see why not.”  
Panic erupted in Killua when he realized what he agreed to.  
“PERFECT!! I’ll race ya to the blue bean bag!” With that, Gon grabbed the book and jolted away towards the small pile of children reading quietly across the media center. All Killua could think in that moment was, how did the book not slip out of his greasy hands? Mans got strength, I guess.  
With that, Killua bolted after Gon, the idea of winning a race too enticing to forgo.  
The two boys quickly arrived at the beanbag, Killua taking victory in their little race. They shoved some 3rd grader named Alyssa out of the chair and plopped down violently on top of each other.  
After wrestling each other for comfort, the two boys settled on a position. Their shoulders pressed together tightly as they both sank towards the middle indent of the bag. Gon was slightly lower than killua, giving the white haired boy a clear view of the top of Gon’s head. They finally calmed down and started to relax despite being squashed. They each held one side of the book and began reading silently.  
Killua discovered something crucial while reading with Gon. The smaller boy was a horrifically slow reader. This meant Killua had 2-3 minutes of silence in which he’d either study the library’s layout, or let his eyes wander down to the boy settled beneath him. He continued glancing between the two until the sun moved down and started blinding him through the obnoxiously large media center windows.  
Upon further inspection, Gon looked quite clean, and he smelled like bananas. Killua pondered why a child would smell like bananas.  
“Oi Gon!”  
Gon looked up from the book, the squint of incomprehension fading away once he no longer had to try and read a book with a 680 Lexile score. “Yes, Killua?”  
“Why do you smell like bananas? It’s weird,” Killua stated with a mystified expression.  
“Aunt Mito got me some Barbie banana shampoo for my birthday a while ago and I finally opened it up! I think it smells really good!” Gon grinned brightly, once again shining a blindingly light smile upon Killua.  
“You get gifts for your birthday?”  
“You don’t?”  
Why didn’t Killua get birthday gifts? It seemed like all the other kids got them. Killua was better than all these kids, so why didn’t he get even better treatment than them? Gon can’t even read at a 680 Lexile, so why was he better than-  
Noticing the tension in the air after his question, Gon yelled, “Hey killua! I have an amazing idea!” With that, Gon jumped out of the bean bag and threw up jazz hands. The forgotten book fell out of Gon’s lap as he stood and bonked Alyssa on the head, who was now attempting to read on the floor. In response, she tried her best to continue reading, though tiny tears threatened to show themselves.  
“What,” Killua stuttered while trying to regain his balance after Gon shot up.  
“You should come over after school today! Aunt Mito’s using the crock pot for dinner tonight!” Gon’s voice rose the more he spoke, ending the sentence with a hardy shout.  
“Is... Is that a food?”  
“You don’t know what a crock pot is?”  
“Don’t insult me! It’s not my fault my family’s too rich for your peasant food.”  
Without batting an eye at the blatant attacks, Gon stated happliy, “Well, anyway, you’re welcome to eat the crock pot dinner! She makes it whenever Mr. Leorio comes over for some reason.”  
“Who’s Mr. Leorio?”  
“The doctor I mentioned earlier.”  
“I have to ask my mother, but I can probably eat dinner.” Killua decided that seeing how Gon, a normal person, lives might further his assassination skills.  
With that, the bell rang, and the teacher herded all the children back to their classroom, each one with a brand-new book in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short because I have school work, but its just a continuation of the last chapter featuring big brother Illumi. Also I didn't read this to check over before posting it, so if there are any mistakes, sorry. The quality/quantity will probably improve in the next couple of weeks once the semester ends.

Two classes and a lunch period later, the bell rang overhead, signaling the end of the school day. Children of all shapes and sizes squeezed out a small set of metal doors, eagerly scramming for the bus port. Gon stayed near the back of the herd, on the lookout for his white-haired peer. One by one the kids trickled down and out of the halls, leaving Gon questioning if his new friend was still in the school. Right as Gon turned to make his way to the bus port in social defeat, Killua appeared and slowly but surely strolled down the hallway keeping both hands resting behind his neck.  
Lighting up at having not been lied to and rejected, Gon howled, “Hey Killua! I don’t remember my address, so were gonna have to stop by your house first to ask your parents, and then I can smell our way home.”  
“Smell?” Killua steadily grew nearer to Gon, causing both boys to lower their voices considerably.  
With a pleased smirk, Gon confirmed, “Yup! I gotta good snoot!”  
“Are you a Warrior Cats kid? Only the cat kids use the word ‘snoot’ outside of jokes.”  
“I like it!” Gon once again shined a smile far too bright for someone who smells like Cheeto puffs and fake bananas. “Oh yeah, Killua?”  
“Hmm.”  
“We both forgot to check out the book, so if Aunt Mito asks, I finished it already and I let you borrow it, okay?”  
“I’m not lying for you.”  
“I’ll take that as an ‘Okay!”’ The smaller boy suddenly, and with the swiftness of a foxbear, leapt forward and grabbed Killua’s hand, yanking him toward the bus port. “Hey which bus is yours?”  
“I don’t take a gross old bus,” Killua stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “My older brother Illumi picks me up from the car lane. His car is a lot more spacious and cleaner than a bus from 1996 that’s holds 23 kids over max capacity.”  
“I like the bus. It’s like a fun jungle gym, and the 5th graders always start chants on holidays like Halloween that last the whole bus ride!”  
“That sounds like the cults Illumi told me about.”  
“I don’t know what a ‘cult’ is, but I like it!” Gon stated with the conviction of John Mulaney’s mother after suspecting the former of killing Princess Diana and her lover Dodi Fayed.  
“Is Illumi going to pick you up today too? If he gives permission, he can just drive both of us directly to my house,” Gon stated as he retraced his steps, going from the bus port to the car lane while still yanking Killua’s hand behind him.  
If he was being quite honest, the idea of Gon and his unwashed hands sitting in Illumi’s 1926 black Bentley gave Killua the slightest stomachache. While Killua attempted to convince himself Illumi wouldn’t get mad at the unannounced intrusion of a guest, the two boys wandered their way over to the car lane, and quickly identified the Bentley. Illumi watched as Killua sauntered over, a second young boy in hand.  
Illumi’s ever monotone face stayed just that, as he stated plainly “Killua, who is this child with you?”  
Cutting in before Killua had time to even open his mouth, Gon shouted Excitedly “Hi! I’m Gon Freecss! Can Killua come over to my house today for dinner? My Aunt is making some salmon and rice in a crock pot.”  
As if testing him, Illumi turned his attention from the exuberant child in front of him to his little brother. “Killua, do you want to have dinner at Gon’s residence tonight?”  
Killua gulped as he felt the beginning of a shake start in his hands. “I mean, I don’t not want to. It’s whatever.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, “Though,” he quieted his voice so only Illumi could hear him, “It wouldn’t be a bad idea for me to practice my social skills. If I can learn how to act like the average person, assassination might become a bit easier.”  
Satisfied with his answer, Illumi turned back to the waiting, unnaturally spiky haired boy and asked, “Gon, where do you live? I will drive you both there.”  
“Thanks, Mister!”  
With that, both boys shuffled in the car, and Gon led Illumi to his house. So what if Gon made a few wrong turns? Killua was starting to feel something he was unfamiliar with as his peer relentlessly cracked jokes despite getting no response from either Zoldyck brother.

The sun began to set as Gon and Killua finally made it to the former’s small cottage on top of a hill. To Killua’s surprise, Killua got out of the car with them.  
“Umm... Illumi? Why are you getting out too?” Killua questioned, his previous Illumi-based anxieties flooding back into his chest.  
“I wish to speak to the child’s caregiver. Is that not what parents do when their children first have playdates with new friends?”  
“It’s not a playdate. It’s a hangout. Don’t make it gay.” Killua stated, embarassed at the notion that he would be on something as lame as a playdate.  
“What’s ‘gay’ mean, Killua?” Gon innocently piped in, simultaneously batting puppy eyes.  
Ignoring both Killua and Gon’s remarks, Illumi quickly and calmly speed walked over to the Freecss’ house. Noting the lack of doorbell or extravagant exterior design, Illumi covered his hand with his sleeve before knocking on the front door. One shout-apology and crash noise later, a frazzled, unkempt Aunt Mito opened the door. She was leaning heavily on the door frame, and her hair, unlike her child’s, was tucked away neatly, with the exception of a few loose strands in her face.  
“Hello! What can I do for you?” She asked sweetly as she flashed the Freecss family signature smile.  
“Hello. My little brother and your son appear to be acquainted now. Does Killua have permission to come over for dinner tonight?” Illumi asked with the same monotone inflection as usual.  
“Oh of course! Do you want to stay too? The more the merrier, I always say.” She replied, a bright, friendly smile never wavering from her face.  
“No, thank you. I am only here to make sure Killua will be playing in a good environment,” Turning to his brother, Illumi finished, “Killua. I will pick you up in three hours. Be ready to go when I arrive.”  
“Yes, sir.” Killua replied a little too fast.  
Once Illumi drove away, Aunt Mito welcomed both boys into the house. As soon as the door shut, Aunt Mito introduced herself to Killua.  
“Hi, Killua! You can call me either Mito or Auntie! Both are fine, dear. Now, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, so wash your hands and make yourself at home.”  
Coolly, Killua replied with a simple, “Yes, ma’am.” The second the words left his mouth his stoic expression was wiped clean off his face. Gon grabbed the Killua by his oversized sleeve and heaved him up the stairs with lightning speed.


End file.
